Peachy Sakura
Peachy Sakura is from Sugar Rush Reloaded . She was one of the locked racers in addition to an imported character from the Japanese version of Sugar Rush. Her theme is Pocky and her kart is the Rose Javelin. Her personal track is Pocky Paradise. Bio Peachy Sakura: "As Pretty as a Flower" Don't let her delicate looks fool you. Peachy is just as capable and as swift as any other racer. If you underestimate her, you'll be in for quite the sweet surprise! Appearance Peachy is a young girl with pale skin and rose colored eyes. She has bright orange hair tied up in two strawberry cream drizzled buns. She sports bangs over her forhead with longer bangs framing her face. Unlike other racers, she wears a pale yellow kimono with peach dots, pink trimmings and a matching pink obi sash. Her leggings are maroon and she has pale yellow shoes. Her racing helmet is pink with a yellow and a small peach symbol on the helmet. Personality Peachy is very sweet and well mannered for her age. She is highly respectful of her fellow racers and always greets others with a smile on her face. Peachy isn't one to show her anger and will instead produce a frightening glare at those deliberately causing her or her friends any grief. Should one make mistakes, she will politely tell them of what they have done wrong. She is also very patient. Story Peachy was imported from the Japanese version of Sugar Rush and added to the US version as an unlockable character in the town of Sugar Shores. She got along well with everyone there and gave off a great first impression to her fellow racers during the week after being plugged in. When Turbo took over, Peachy already worried that the game would be unplugged soon due to how much it was altered. However thanks to Neo she never gave up hope and when she wasn't racing, she would run her Pocky store. After 15 years, she was quite relieved that she was finally unlocked and that she was properly able to be a part of the game. Kart Peachy's kart is the Rose Javelin. The body is a giant peach flavored pocky stick with a bright red steering wheel. The wheels are giant peach cookies, with the rear wheels being larger than the front wheels. Special Ability Her special ability is Peach Roller. It consists of a giant peach that will run over the racers in front of her. Relationships Neo Politan : Peachy is good friends with him and she will often act as the co-leader whenever he's too shy to speak up. Gibby Gumbeary : She adores Gibby as though he were her younger brother. Peachy always watches out for him. Fudgalina Crumblequake : Peachy and Fudgie are best friends and often hang out together due to being the only girls in Sugar Shores. Citronello Sourlime : Peachy and Citronello don't talk much due to Citro finding her uninteresting. Peachy just shrugs him off. However she has given him the Sakura Stare on several occassions when he would get very arrogant and when he'd insult Fudgie. Theme Her theme is Pocky and peaches. Pocky_strawberry.jpg peaches-fruit-frost-md.jpg Minty Sakura.png|minty sakura Trivia *Her fans are anthropomorphic mini pocky. *Peachy shares some traits with Minty Sakura, such as the kimono and the pocky theme. *Of the Sugar Shores racers, Peachy has the highest Sweetness and the best Handling. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females